


Zeitlos

by GayBoyLol



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBoyLol/pseuds/GayBoyLol
Summary: Stay tuned.. :D
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Zeitlos

**1987 Hawkins, Indiana**

_They had a chance.  
_

> _**Jetzt**_ oder _**nie**_.

_~~They~~_ _had a chance.  
_

> _**Verschwende** nicht **Zeit.**_

_He **have** a chance.   
  
_

_He_ grabbed Michael Wheeler and kissed him without saying anything.

_Byers...?_

Micheal Wheeler kissed William Byers back without saying everything.

_Wheeler...?  
_

> The world is _slowly dying_.
> 
> A portal is **opening**.   
> _  
> _

_**Now.**  
_

“Don‘t forget about me, Willy“

“I‘ll never, Mikey. I **love** you“

“I **love** you, too.“

**_JETZT!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned.. :D


End file.
